


Back for Good

by HpOlympianGleek



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HpOlympianGleek/pseuds/HpOlympianGleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason thinks he's ready to face what's waiting for him when goes back to New Rome after Hera kidnapped him, but he realized it may not be that simple. Al least not with one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back for Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so I would love to read your comments, but please be nice! I hope second part will be up very soon, it's going to be a short story. I really hope you like it. (Oh, and sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm mexican) :3  
> Oh, and you can follow my blog thestoriesfromolympus on Tumblr, feel free to send me any prompts.

Jason didn’t know if he was more excited or scared. This would be the first time he met with the Romans since Hera kidnapped him, and what worried him the most was that he befriended Greek demigods, their worst enemy. On the other hand… he couldn’t wait to land in New Rome. His memory was still a little fuzzy, but boy, he missed that place. It’s not that Camp Half-Blood isn’t cool, he loves it there; it’s just that something’s missing, even after he started dating Piper he knew something wasn’t right (besides the fact that he’s Roman in a Greek camp).

He really liked Piper, but there were times he would find himself thinking about someone else… Reyna. He didn’t remember _that_ much of her, hell he didn’t even remember _what_ they were, but he remembered just enough to know she’s special. He had a blurry image of her face, with eyes dark as onyx and her expression always neutral so nobody could ever tell what she’s thinking.

“We’re almost there. You nervous, Sparky?” Piper had approached from behind without him noticing. She softly placed her han don his shoulder.

“Not really. They’re my family after all”. He thought maybe he saw a little hurt on Piper’s expression, but before he could say anything else she already had her smile on.

“Of course, I’m sure they’ll be glad and we won’t have a problem.”

“Guys, we have a problem.” It was Annabeth. “They won’t let us land inside the boundaries of the city. I think we’re gonna have to leave the ship up here.” “Well, if that’s our worst problem, I’d say our day is going pretty good, isn’t it?” Jason was starting to belive this could actually turno out fine.

* * *

When he touched land he could’ve exploded from all the happiness inside his chest. He finally could start remembering a little bit more clearly the streets, other legionaries and her. He saw Reyna among the crowd, then everything went silent, and for a second she looked his way. BOOM Jason didn’t know what happened, until he saw Annabeth on the ground on top of dude with dark hair and green eyes. He asumed that would be the famous Percy Jackson; and it was the when he realized that the reason everything had gone silent was because Annabeth, a Greek demigod and a total stranger, had just judo flipped the dude who seemed to be the new praetor. _Really?_ It took him _years_ to rise to centurion, let’s not talk about praetor. This guy just showed up and everyone already worshipped him… even Reyna by the look on her face when she saw Annabeth all over Percy. This wasn’t right! Reyna never let her face reflect her emotions. What made this guy so special?

* * *

After all that little scene Annabeth put on, they had dinner while they explained the mission and they heard the last news from Camp Jupiter. Ok, after what they told he couldn’t bring himself to hate on Percy. Truth to be told, the guy was really cool and he did some pretty impressive things to earn his place as praetor… oh, yeah and he _totally owned_ Octavian. Yep, he loved this guy. Still, he couldn’t get over the fact that Reyna looked at Percy a little funny, while she never directed her look towards him. “Do you mind if I show Piper around?” The words came out of his mind without thinking. By the look on her face, neither could Reyna. “Go.” In that moment Jason realized that if Reyna and him weren’t already dating by the time he disappeared, at least they wer’re both dying to. Now, he showed up with a new girlfriend and rubbed it on Reyna’s face. He could see the chances of getting back what they had before slowly fading, and it was killing him.


End file.
